


An Angry Gremlin Storms In

by MysteryCat



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryCat/pseuds/MysteryCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Nozonico fic I wrote for Nozomi's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angry Gremlin Storms In

“H-Hey, Nozomi…” Nico whispered, as she peered through the door of the Student Council room. This was Nico’s perfect opportunity. Nozomi was alone, so now was her chance to catch her off-guard.

“Eh, Nicocchi?” Nozomi called out, as she looked across to see the smaller girl peering through the slit of glass on the door of the student council room. As it was quite a height, Nico must have been on her tiptoes to look through the glass. With this sign of an all-clear, knowing that Nozomi really was alone, Nico furiously slammed open the door, practically ripping it from its hinges.

“I-I want a word with you!” she cried out, as she frogmarched towards the bewildered student vice-president; her angry, little head held high. Her eyes gazed down at Nozomi, almost penetrating her soul with the most serious of expressions. Whatever this confrontation was, whatever she had done, Nozomi couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She had considered putting a spider in Nico’s classroom desk earlier, but in the end, she never went through with it, so it couldn’t be that.

“Alright.” Nico snapped, as she fiercely slammed some paper down, onto the desk in front of the other girl. Nozomi tilted her head downwards to read what the twin-tailed girl had just hostilely slapped in front of her, but before she had a chance, the angry girl yelled “My eyes are up here!”, aggressively gesturing towards her eyeballs as she widened them for emphasis.

The taller girl burst out laughing, with a mixture of confusion and hilarity towards her situation. As to her, it was always funny when Nico tried to be intimidating because there was no way that somebody as cute as her could be scary. “Niccochi” she paused, narrowing her eyes, as her expression changed into a more serious one in order to mock the other girl’s. “However can I be of assistance to you?”

Nico picked up the pre-slammed paper from Nozomi’s desk and held it up towards her face, shaking it slightly. “This…” she snapped, shaking it more violently as she spoke “Do you know what this is?!” she cried.

Nozomi glanced at the paper, realising that it was actually some kind of leaflet. ‘TANUKI BBQ’ it read, in big, bold lettering. “A barbecue place?” she smiled, now understanding her situation.

“Yeah, that’s right. That’s right! Well, I know it’s your birthday tomorrow and… obviously you already have plans with me and the girls… but… I was thinking… this weekend... this-this weekend… do you wanna go there with me to T-Tanuki BBQ? Like, just the two of us… two friends… hangin’ out… eatin’ meat… yeah?” Nico blushed brightly, but tried to hide her expression, by staring down at the ground. “W-What do you say?” she stuttered.

After hearing this, Nozomi smiled so pleasantly, her face beaming out like the sun bringing warmth to the heat on Nico’s red face. Little did the shorter girl know, this situation actually made Nozomi feel a little nervous too. So, in order to cover that up, Nozomi decided to tease her. “Why are you blushing, Nicocchi? You’re beet red! So red that I could put you on top of a traffic light and stop all traffic with just your face!” she laughed, though she felt a little mean doing it.

“Huh?” Nico grunted. This was not the answer she wanted from a yes or no question.

“I said, why are you-"

“Answer my question!” 

“Well, yes… o-obviously?”

“Yes?”

“Yes, Nicocchi, yes!”

“Well, oooookay.” Nico looked to the ground and scratched her head, trying to play it off cool. This was so much easier than she thought. So, she attempted to return to her earlier state, with a sterner expression. “That’s… good.” She nodded her head. “Yes, good. You made a good choice there, friend.” Nico clicked, using finger guns towards the taller girl, to reference just how cool super idol Nico-nii was.

“Awwww, Nicocchiiii!” Nozomi grinned, patting Nico on the head and messing up her hair “I can’t believe you could be so kind… and the way you blushed too!”

“Shut up!” grunted, fixing her hair from the mess Nozomi had just made “I hope you didn’t smudge my makeup too!”

“Well, with a face that red, you’ll be sweating your foundation off anyway!”

“Oi!”

The room went silent for a moment, as Nico rearranged her hair. For now, only the sounds of cars on the road outside, or the noise a plane in the sky could be heard. Nozomi watched Nico as she attempted to fix herself up. Nozomi had only playfully messed with her, yet this was the result. The silence wasn’t so bad though, as she took the time to watch how concentrated and serious the other girl was, as she fixed her hair. A smile crept through her face. It was so nice to see Nicocchi care about something so much. If only she cared this much about her grades.

“Nicocchi” Nozomi softly whispered, breaking the silence, as Nico ran her fingers through her own hair, half attempting to look sexy, as she altered it.

“W-What?!” she said, not looking at the other girl, as she used her phone’s front camera as a mirror, to fix up the messy strands of hair. Nozomi slowly arose from her Student Council desk and kissed her sneakily, right on the cheek. A soft peck, which lead for Nico to turn even redder, if that was possible.

“W-What did you do that for?!” Nico snorted.

“It’s a date, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first ever fic.  
> I hope to write more Nozonico and improve my style along the way!!  
> So, please send me any criticisms you feel necessary.
> 
> Cheers!~


End file.
